A Hearths Warming Tale
by Princess Dash
Summary: Join me and the gang as we tell you A Hearths Warming Tale!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night in the Creator Palace. Haley was setting up Hearts Warming Eve and Christmas decorations in the palace, Sadly her father was not a big fan of decorating their home with themed assortments, so she knew that this was going to be fun.

"Having fun darling?"

She flinched as she was hanging a candy cane on the castle door handles. She looked up to see Mysterion with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, me and Dad don't really do this sort of thing back home." Haley said.

"That stinks."

Haley chuckled and went back to decorating, time was running out and she had only just begun!

* * *

Soon enough, the entire palace was decorated in ribbons, bows, candy canes and more.

"There.." She breathed a sigh of relief. "All done..."

She crashed onto the nearby couch and relaxed.

She looked up and saw all the fandom oc's at work.

Midnight and Nightmare scheming, Emily was painting, Both Haley's were at work.

"All you girls sure are amusing." Haley giggled.

Rainbow walked up and asked, "Creator, invites to the hearths warming party are sent, i had my messenger send them personally."

"Rainbow, you didn't need to do that." Haley said sitting up.

"But i did it anyway." She remarked smartly.

Haley ruffled Rainbow's colorful mane, "you little troll, just like Mama."

Rainbow laughed from her creator's affection.

"Well thank you Rainbow. It was nice of you to do that."

Rainbow nodded and started to walk away but turned back and asked, "Creator. Are you going to read a hearths warming story to everyone?"

"Of course." She got an idea. "I know the perfect one."

Rainbow smiled and walked away.

"Hearths Warming Story?"

Haley turned and saw Mysterion with his arms crossed.

"What? Is it wrong to read a nice story?" She sassed.

Mysterion shrugged and walked off.

Haley had a good feeling that this Christmas was going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Haley woke up in her castle bedroom, she stood up and prepared herself for the day.

Tonight was the Hearths Warming Party!

"I'd better get that old story out for the reading session of the party." Haley said after she got dressed.

Haley walked out of her bedroom and all the way to the library.

Haley searched the shelves and finally found the book she wanted, 'Hearts Warming Tales'

"Perfect." Haley said, walking out of the library and to the throne room.

Haley hummed as she placed the book on the podium she had set up earlier.

"There." She said. "All set."

Now she just had to wait for the guests.

* * *

Every guest had arrived that night, Haley went around and talked or listened to the conversations.

"So Mr Peabody? In your own words, how is raising your son?" Haley asked.

"It's a ride alright, but one i will never forget." Peabody spoke with sincerity.

"Aww." Sherman said.

"I think Sherman loved your little sentiment." Haley said.

Peabody hugged Sherman with one arm. Haley walked away and joined a conversation with Mysterion and Aura Angel.

"I just don't understand it! How are you an Angel?!"

"Thou art meant to understand."

"Speak English please!"

Haley put a hand on Mysterion's shoulder. "She's an angel because she's an angel in disguise."

Mysterion crossed his arms.

"Aww, is Senpai jealous?" Haley teased.

"Maybe."

Haley giggled after the word came out of his mouth. That night would be perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, the party continued on. But it was time for the last event of the night. The Hearths Warming Story!

"Everyone gather around! It's story time!"

All the guests gathered near the throne and got comfortable.

"As always, save all questions for after the story." Haley reminded.

After everyone had settled and agreed. Haley began.

"Once Upon a time..."

* * *

_Every home in The Rainbow Kingdom was filled with holiday spirit. Every home... except one. It was said of Midnight that she was almost as studied as Star Swirl the Bearded. But that would be impossible._

_Midnight was also a powerful Alicorn. She wanted to be perfect. Anything that got in the way of that was a waste of time. _

Midnight was currently working on a potion when a ringing made her pour too much on an ingredient.

"Ah! Nightmares! There goes that batch!" Midnight growled.

Midnight had no assistant, she saw no need for one.

"I need to restart for the third time!" She cried out.

She once again began to pour many liquids into her cauldron.

"If only those ponies didn't celebrate this cursed Holiday."

_Midnight couldn't stand Hearths Warming, every year when it came around she was more grumpy then usual._

_Midnight suddenly had a sick thought..._

"What would happen if i erased Hearths Warming?"

* * *

Sherman raised a hand.

"Yeah Firehead?" 'Firehead' was Haley's nickname for Sherman.

"Can we pause the story for a little bit? i'm getting a little hungry." He asked.

A few others were wanting a snack as well.

"Alright, we'll take a five minute break." Haley said.

Sherman stood up and began to run to the dining hall, shouting out, "Come on Mr Peabody!"

Peabody replied with, "My dear boy, I'm a genius not a track star!" He ran off too.

Mysterion appeared behind the throne, surprising the teenager.

"Did i scare you?" He asked in his gravel like voice.

"Yeah, you got me." She said.

But then he asked something she never thought she'd hear.

"Mind if i join in?"


	4. Chapter 4

Mysterion settled down next to Haley as everyone returned.

"Alright everyone, let us begin."

* * *

_As Midnight worked on her potion to erase Hearths Warming. Three hidden spirits watched from above. The Spirit of Heart's Warming Past, Present and Future._

"Are we ready?" The Past Spirit pondered.

The other two nodded and left, leaving the past spirit to approach Midnight.

This spirit was a young fifteen year old girl with brown hair and hazel eyes, her hair was fashioned into two classical braids, she wore all red and green striped clothing, even the bow on the top of her head. She wore a white bow on the front of the red and green shirt.

Midnight was pouring another liquid into her bowl when she heard it.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

Midnight looked around the room and panicked when she spotted the ghostly figure in the corner.

"Who are you?!"

"I am the Spirit of Hearths Warming Past." She said boldly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to show you why you should NOT erase the holiday."

Midnight turned back to her bowl. "This must be some holiday prank, well i'm here to tell you that it is NOT funny." She said.

"Oh i can assure you, this is no trick." She pulled out a rope and lassoed it around Midnight, "We are not going to the past to learn about the holiday, we're going to learn about you."

She pulled Midnight along as they traveled to the past.

Once they arrived, Midnight saw a small little village.

"Now, first step is to look for you."

"Look for me?" Midnight laughed. "I'm already here!"

Haley sighed and untied Midnight, "Not the Present you, the you from the past." She looked up and noticed a small purple foal.

"Ah, there you are!"

Midnight looked up and saw her younger self.

"See? Not so angry now are you?" Haley sassed.

"I did not realize just how much i had grown.."

Haley giggled, "We all don't realize it until we see how we've changed."

"Why have you brought me here?" Midnight growled.

Haley took her to another location, a living room of some kind.

A Stallion and Mare, with a purple foal.

"Is that.."

"You?" Haley chuckled.

"Mother! Mother! Look!"

Midnight watched as her younger self ran up to a mare.

"Look Mother!"

The mare looked at the red and green heart. "Yes Midnight, it is quite...nice."

Young Midnight was upset of her mother's response.

"You don't like it?"

"Midnight, we are nightmares. Not Heros."

Young Midnight put away the heart and glared. "She's right."

Haley took Midnight back to the present.


	5. Chapter 5

When Midnight rewakened, she found herself laying next to the bowl, the potion was nearly complete.

"Ah, finally back home."

_"Not quite!"_

Midnight looked around the room but only found a small box wrapped up.

A light pink alicorn popped out from the inside!

"Midnight!" The alicorn cried.

The light pink alicorn had baby blue eyes and a neon pink mane.

"Who may you be?" Midnight pondered.

"I am the Spirit of Hearths Warming Present!"

This was Bubble Bright.

"Hearths Warming Present?" Midnight asked. "I think i'm starting to see where this is going."

"I'm here to show you what Hearths Warming is all about!" Bubble cheered.

"Great."

Bubble walked Midnight outside to be greeted by all the hearths warming decorations, carols and ponies clothed in warm coats.

Midnight rolled her eyes and followed along with the pink, bubble filled mare.

Bubble led Midnight to a nearby house, walking her inside and closing the door.

"See Midnight? This would have been a blast!"

Midnight looked around the area and realized, she would have had a blast...

* * *

Rainbow walked up.

"Yeah Rainbow?" Haley asked.

"This wouldn't happen to be our Midnight, would it?" She asked.

"No..." Haley said.

Rainbow shrugged and went back to her spot.

* * *

Midnight had blacked out for a moment but reawakened to find a tall cloaked mare, and they both were in some sort of blizzard.

"Let me guess, Hearths Warming Future?" Midnight sassed.

"Thou art correct."

Midnight's eyes widened.

"You're here to show me the future of Hearths Warming..."


	6. Chapter 6

"That is correct, Midnight."

Midnight stared at the cloaked mare in confusion.

"But this cannot be the same village, it's impossible." Midnight said.

"But it is Midnight," The mare opened her eyes to reveal bright red. "It is indeed the same town, it is in despair due to your selfish deeds."

"What?"

Nightmare used her unicorn magic and showed Midnight what caused the blizzard.

Midnight had casted the spell, causing the windagos to return and shroud the land in snow.

"N-No..." Midnight put a hoof to her muzzle. "I did this..."

"You can reverse this, you can stop your magic before this happens..."

* * *

Midnight reawakened on her study floor, and immediately poured out the potion into a nearby drain.

She remembered that she did get invited to a hearths warming party. By Aura Angel..

"I think i'm going to attend.."

* * *

Aura Angel was currently in a group with Princess Rainbow Dash and her siblings.

"Oh Rainbow! He is simply darling!" She said.

Rainbow looked down at the four month old foal in her hooves.

"I know Aura. But he's only four months. He'll get cuter." She said.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Aura said as she walked to the door.

When she opened it, she was in for a surprise.

"H-Hello.."

"Midnight?"

"I figured i'd have a change of pace this year and attend the party."

"W-W-Well, come on in." Aura said, stepping aside to allow Midnight inside.

Midnight took one step inside and smiled, she knew she was going to have a good time..

And she did.

She gave gifts, cheers, and so much more.

Midnight was a new mare.

She lived Happily Ever After.

The End.

* * *

"And that's it everyone. I hope you enjoyed the story." Haley said.

Everyone loved the story but were rather sleepy.

"Alright everyone. Off to beds and homes. You all look exhausted."

Everyone left the throne room well, all but the royal couple.

"Hey Mysterion, where's Kare-Bare?"

Mysterion's eyes widened and he became worried.

"Here, Angel!"

Mysterion took note of the girl standing next to him and picked her up.

"I'd better get her to bed."

Haley nodded and followed after them, and walking to her own room. She flopped onto the bed and curled into the blankets.

"This year was awesome...Wonder what next year will bring." She said.

They all now live Happily Ever After.

The End.


End file.
